zonefighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Zone Fighter
Zone Fighter (ゾーンファイター Zōnfaitā) is the main hero of Ryūsei Ningen Zone. 'Background' After their home planet Peaceland was destroyed by the Garoga Baron aliens the Zone family fled to earth to seek shelter on earth. Calling themselves the Sakimori family, the Zone family tried to start a new peaceful life, the oldest son, Hikaru Sakimori even finds a job working as a test driver for cars. It seems that the family would enjoy a new life however fate would have other plans. With planet Peaceland gone the Garogas set their evil eyes on earth for their next invasion. Infiltrating earth's socity, the Zone family takes it upon themselves to stop their evil plans once and for all. When fighting the Garoga the three Zone children, Hikaru, Hotaru, Akira can transform into the super heros Zone Fighter (AKA Zone The Meteor Man), Zone Angel, and Zone Junior respectively by calling out "Zone Fight Power". When the Garoga's summon a giant monster Hikaru will transform into his giant from by calling out "Zone Double Fight". Zone Fighter would go on to battle many monsters made by the Gargo known as the Terror Beasts as well as the monsters Gigan and even The Destroyer of Worlds himself, King Ghidorah. The King of The Monsters himself, Godzilla, would become an ally and later a close friend of Zone Fighter and help him out on several missions. 'Personality' Hikaru is bright, and cheerful young man who strongly believes in doing what is right. Altough normally a kind spirited person he feels nothing but utter contempt for the Gargo. He does everything in his power to make sure no harm comes to the innocent even going so far as to refuse to attak the kaiju Goramu until he found out where some captive kids were being held hostage inside the creatures body. He has become good friends with Godzilla and the two have been seen having a friendly sparing match in episode 21. Profile 'Stats' Height and weight: Zone Fighter is 62 meters tall which is not unusual (the average height for kaiju or monsters in the Showa era is around the 50 meter range) however his mass is very heavy for his size. Zone Fighter weighs a whooping 55,000 tons. The average weight in the Showa era is between 15,000 tons and 30,000 tons but Zone Fighter and most of the monsters he encounters with the exception of Gigan, King Ghidorah and Godzilla weigh from anywhere between the 50,000 ton to the 80,000 ton range. This makes them as heavy as several of the monsters from the Heisei era of Godzilla films. Several of the Terror-Beasts were genetically engineered, machines, cyborgs which could explain this. The fact that their alien biology, along with Zone Fighter, could be made of something unknown may also be the reason why they are so heavy. 'Powers and weapons' ' ' *'Transform:' When Hikaru and his siblings pose and scream out they "Zone Fight Power" they become Zone Fighter, Zone Angel, and Zone Junior respectively. *'Giant Form:' When Hikaru poses and screams out "Zone Double Fight" he turns into his giant form. *'Super human strength:' Even in his small human form Zone Fighter posses an insane amount of strength. The Terror-Beast Goramu stepped on him while he was in his human form and while his 79,000 tons did severely hurt him it failed to kill him as Zone Fighter actually managed to hold the foot up for a while before the monster changed tactics and attempted to crush him with a large boulder. Zone Fighter even managed to beat Showa Godzilla in a friendly sparring match which suggests that Zone Fighter is at least equal in power to Godzilla if not stronger. The only other monster equal in power to Godzilla in the Showa era was Rodan. *'Acrobatic:' Zone Fighter is very acrobatic as he is seen doing a lot flips and jumps to avoid an attack. *'Jet Speed:' Zone Fighter can run on land at mach speeds. Combining his unnaturally heavy mass with the speed he is running at makes for a very effective tackle move that knocked even King Ghidorah to the ground. *'Flight:' Zone Fighter can fly at incredible speeds and often flies around in circles to gain momentum before slamming head first into a monster to knock them down. This tactic often buys him enough time to summon his Meteor Missile Might wristbands. Zone Fighter can also fly in the vacuum of space. *'Uzi Punch:' Zone Fighter can perform a series of punches that speed up into a blinding blur. *'Meteor Missile Might:' Zone Fighter's trademark finishing move and his second strongest attack. Zone Fighter does a series of poses and shouts out a command (though not always for the latter of the two). Afterwards a bright flash of light signals the arrival of wristbands armed with missiles. Unlike the missiles made here on earth these missiles have devastating power, enough to harm kaiju just like Showa Mechagodzilla's finger missiles. They have killed countless kaiju including the cyborg known as Gigan, a space monster who has been hit by countless missiles by earth's armies to no ill effect. Strangly most monsters don't explode until several seconds after Zone is done shooting them. The missiles by some unknown means turn their targets into living time bombs. Some fans suggest that the missiles transfer their explosive power into the targets body some how but this is purely fan speculation. Fan speculation also tries to explain the sudden appearance of the wristbands as having arrived from another dimension and when not in use are stored in this other dimension as a sort of storage space. Neither of these speculations has been confirmed. However they work it is alien technology far beyond our understanding. *'Meteor Proton Beam:' Zone Fighter's strongest weapon, he often hesitates to use this power for it uses up a lot of energy. When his Meteor Missile Might fails to kill a kaiju he will finish off the monster by using this power. Sometimes he will use it before using his Meteor Missile Might to weaken a foe quickly and finish the fight as fast as he can. Just like with his other powers Zone Fighter must do a series of poses and shouts a command before a thin blue line fires out of the gem or jewl attached to the tip of the crest sticking out of his forehead. *'Subduing Mist:' Zone Fighter can spray a mist like smoke from his finger tips that will act like a drug and make the target less aggressive and more calm. *''' Zone-Barrier:' Like most super sentais Zone Fighter can summon a rectangle shaped force field that is clear and see through in the middle but orange around the edges. This barrier stops any projectile from reaching Zone Fighter and buys him time to decide what his next course of action is. The barrier can only last for a few seconds and it uses up a lot of energy. *' Hyper-Barrier:' Just like the Zone-Barrier the Hyper-Barrier is meant to protect it's master but it can also be used as an offensive weapon as well. The Hyper-Barrier is a force field shaped like a shield that reflects any energy attack that hit's it right back at the target. Just like the Zone-Barrier their are draw backs. The barrier only lasts for a few seconds, it takes even more energy to summon then the Zone-Barrier and it offers less cover then the Zone-Barrier but because it can injury an attacking monster by turning it's own energy attacks on it the risks are worth it. *'Plasma Capsule:' Zone Fighter is able to relase a series of energy waves from his body to zap a foe. This power is very useful in stunning monsters and stopping their attacks. *'Arrow-Beam:' Zone Fighter can fire arrow shapped energy waves from his hands that stab into a Terror-Beast and can cut off limbs. These Arrow-Beams seem to have several different levels of power. They are from weakest to strongest: *'Level 1:' Zone Fighter can fire a nearly endless stream of red Arrow-Beams from one or both hands. Because it is a stream it offers a good chance for Zone Fighter to readjust his aim however because they are weak in power they are best used on a target with weak flesh. Best used to remove limbs. *'Level 2:' Zone Fighter summons energy to both of his hands to fire several large red Arrow-Beams to cut off a targets head. This level is much stronger then level 1 and has a higher chance of cutting off a kaiju's head. However unlike level 1, level two can only hit one target at a time and shoots fewer rays. *'Level 3:' Zone Fighter's arms glow yellow with lighting before he fires two yellow Arrow-Beams from the tips of his hands. This move can be used to cut off either limbs or a head. Since it offers two shots it has a better chance of taking off a head then level 2 which only offers one. On the down side where level 2 doesn't need a charge time level 3 does. *'Teleportation:''' What maybe one of the strangest powers he has, in episode 4, when Hikaru saw the monster Wargilgar on TV attacking a city he turned into Zone Fighter before jumping forward and, while shrinking, flew into the TV set. After that he is seen in his giant form flying above the city right where the monster is attacking. Just like with his Meteor missile Might fans have speculated for years on how this power works and if he needs to use a TV to teleport to a location. Double Anti-Missile Might: Used in Episode 22, this upgrade allowes Zone Fighter to recapture his missiles in his bracelets after having them fired back at him and fire them again. This proved very useful when fighting Super Jikiro who would just use it's Anti-Missile Might upgrade to capture Zone's missiles and fire them back at him. Weakness Zone Fighter does have his limits. He can only stay in his giant from for a short amount of time. This time limit can be 7 minutes, 5 minutes, or 3 minutes depending on several variables. Simply being hit can cause the time limit to be shorter, or using powers that consume a lot of energy can make the time limit shorter. Zone Fighter's belt buckle has a light on it called the Light Meter. The color on it determines roughly how much time Zone Fighter has before he runs out of energy. Blue means full or nearly full, Yellow means moderate power left, and red means dangerously close to low energy. If the Meter Light is blinking it means Zone Fighter has less then a minute to finish the fight. If the Light Meter is red then Zone Fighter has only a 110 seconds left of energy. How much sun light there is can also affect how much time Zone Fighter has as sun light prolongs the energy drain. Sometimes how powerful an attack is can effect how long Zone Fighter can stay in his giant form. They have been times where after a poweful attack the Light Meter goes from blue to red, completly skipping yellow. Zone Fighter has ways around this issue. Special energy rays fired by Zone Angel and Zone Junior into the capsule on Zone Fighter's head crest can recharge him. The aircraft Smokey can fire a similar ray into the capsule to recharge him. When Zone Fighter has run out of energy the capsule will fall off and he will only be able to fight for a few seconds longer before he will shrink back to human size shortly after. Smokey also comes equipped with spare capsules that it can fire as a replacement on Zone Fighter's crest when one falls off and keep him in combat longer. Trivia *Zone Fighter seems to have been inspired by Ultraman. Both have a time limit and means of recharging, both look very similar, both have a light timer to measure how much energy they have left, and even have some similar powers. *A lot of Godzilla fans are hoping one day that Zone Fighter will end up making a guest appearance as a playable character in a Godzilla fighting/adventure game which would mirror how Godzilla, King Ghidorah, and Gigan have made guest appearances on his show. Originally he was obscure and largely unknown to the fans in the west but thanks to the advent of the internet interest in him has increased. *Originally early concept ideas for the story made it that Zone and his siblings could not transform unless they shake hands with another member of the family before the concept was dropped. *Zone Fighter is mostly famous for having Godzilla, King Ghidorah, and Gigan make guest appearances on the show. *The show was canceled before it was finished, some believe due to the 1973 oil crisis. *There were 26 episodes. *The events of the show is canon with the Showa Godzilla films (1954-1975) and takes place inbetween Godzilla ve Megalon and Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla. As such it is presumed that the Gargo's were eventually defeated since after the events of Terror of Mechagodzilla there were no more major alien invasions until Destroy All Monsters which takes place in the year 1999 and is the final event in the Showa films. Links http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2009/11/14/zone-fighter-series-guide/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zone_Fighter http://www.tohokingdom.com/kaiju/tv/zonefighter.htm Category:Character Category:super sentai Category:kaiju